


for flowers to grow

by minerrvas



Series: Kindness Is The New Kink™ [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerrvas/pseuds/minerrvas
Summary: "Why is it so easy for you to be kind to people?" "Because people have not been kind to me."





	for flowers to grow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the wonderful books4breakfast from the Choice of Games forum. :)

The room was softly illuminated by the warm light of numerous candles, whereas outside, there was a cloudy night sky. Two figures lay in the bed beneath the covers. The smaller one’s head lay tucked beneath the other’s chin, arm slung over their middle. The covers were pulled up to the smaller one’s shoulders - so just above the other’s breasts - for, despite the candles, the night was cold.

Helena, in their love’s arms, was certain that if they were to die right there and then, they would die the happiest person on Earth. And they would be completely okay with that death.

Natalie Sewell had that effect, and another, far more important one as well: In this woman's arms, their fears were of but little importance and their pain was bearable without further ado. In this woman's arms, they were completely okay with living.

Their chest was stuck in a constant swell at not only this thought, but the thought of Nat and - a far bigger factor - her presence as well. Helena felt as if they could burst, their heart still beating hard from love-making, yet instead they could do nothing but half-lie on the woman they had elicited hoarse sounds from just a minute or so ago and stroke the length of her arm beneath the blanket. Some of it was sweaty, especially the crook, though they didn't exactly know whether it was her or their own moist fingers.

Their eyes followed where their fast breath caressed the plane of her chest, just below her collarbone. Nat’s skin was glistening in the candlelight, set alight gently, as if even the light dared not bestow her with too much force, for she herself was not a creature of such. Although Helena didn't doubt she would at least try something other than gentle sex, the earlier flicks of her tongue against their cunt were more than enough to inspire an orgasm or two in them. (They had never been good at counting even when touching themselves, so it was absolutely impossible with her seemingly touching you _everywhere_ , tongue and hands.)

They rolled their head a little to the left and dropped a kiss on the skin their lips could reach. Nat’s arms tightened around them a fraction in response and the hand on their shoulder began stroking it. They couldn't suppress a bright smile splitting their face, though they soon had to open their mouth to breathe more easily - their lungs still hadn’t quite calmed down.

“I haven't felt sensations this intense for a long time,” Nat’s warm voice came from somewhere above their head. The way she spoke was not breathy at all, and Helena supposed she must have recovered already from what they were not yet recovered from _at all_. Though they hoped their effect on her wasn’t less… _intense_ , as she had fittingly described. Apparently, they thought with great glee, it wasn't. Amazing that a human could still do that to a vampire they loved, without all the hypersenses and centuries of experience.

“I have _never_ …” they breathed out, pupils wide, “I think I'm dead.” The latter phrase was a fitting sentence to describe the feeling of realising they'd just had sex with Nat for the first time. Very dead. Beyond dead. In another universe. Unzombiefiable.

Her laugh rumbled through her chest, Helena feeling the vibrations of it on their cheek and not being able to do anything but smile at the sound.

“Let’s hope not, otherwise I would have to resuscitate you.”

They removed their head from their place beneath Nat’s chin, throwing her a teasing grin. Something hot stirred between their legs when their breasts brushed, _again_ , since Helena was now fully lying on her.

“Would that be so bad?” They closed in, covering her lips with theirs, not giving her a chance to answer. Hoping it would push away the thoughts of Murphy which had crept up, and hopefully only in their head. They _really_ didn't want to destroy the mood with mindless teasing - especially not after the first time.

After the kiss had ended, their faces remained close to each other as they looked into each other’s eyes, Nat’s arm loosely slung around their back in an embrace. One of her hands wandered up, tucking a strand of hair behind Helena's right ear and then coming straight to rest on their neck. Right where the scar lay.

“Yes,” she simply answered, a little sadness mixing into the warmth of her voice, “though I know you meant to joke. I apologise.”

“No, don't-" they quickly objected, followed by a sigh. They were frustrated with and already mentally berating themselves for sometimes having too loose a tongue, “I brought it up.” They didn't really know what else to say but voice their frustration, and then there remained the fact they didn't know _how_ to voice it without making their first post-coital pillow talk more awkward than it already was. This wasn't how this had been supposed to go exactly…

“It's alright. Do the thoughts bother you right now?” Nat asked, ever perceptive.

“No… not really,” Helena replied, shifting their arms so they lay below her collarbone and settling their head on them, “I don't want them to… I just want to enjoy this moment with you.” Eyes that could be put in the puppy category looked up at the (slightly) older woman, honesty and admiration making them shine.

Said woman’s lips immediately came to form a smile no less beautiful than the sight before her.

“As do I,” she murmured before leaning in and closing her eyes for another touch of their lips. Helena, mimicking her, gently pulled on her bottom lip, to which Nat’s mouth opened a fraction. They tilted their head as the tips of both tongues met each other in the middle and began caressing. The touches elicited a sigh from Helena’s mouth, and she was glad to breathe her love’s air as she pulled them closer to her with simply her mouth and the embrace of her arms. Her lips were softly sucking theirs on repeat as their tongues explored each other, barely letting them come apart between each touch, as if she depended on the proximity to survive. There was no other sound in the room but the meeting of their lips.

Helena couldn't quite believe a person had entered their life who would just be… _like this_. (Their thoughts weren't exactly coherent at that moment.) _Understanding_ , most of all, understanding of their weird mannerisms and insecurities and sometimes faulty communication. Kind. Caring.

_“Why is it so easy for you to be kind to people?”_

Light.

_Because people have not been kind to me._

Pure light

It ended after an eternity and a second. Helena pulled away and looked into Nat’s chocolate orbs; although they were already quite ready for another go, they still had something to get off their (very content) tongue.

“I'm so lucky to have you,” for they were.

Nat, who had endured more sorrow than many throughout centuries, had not let it made her hard - as most would have. Of course, the damage was there, as it was with everybody. But, against all odds and the workings of this world, her edges hadn’t been sharpened into weapons, but instead had been bravely used as soil for flowers to grow.

And this woman, courageous in a way not many did see, had chosen _them_.

What Helena didn't expect, but weirdly welcomed, was the presence of tears pooling in Nat’s eyes. Her right thumb came to stroke their cheek.

“Believe me, I as well.”


End file.
